This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Distinct regional abnormalities are frequently reported in unipolar depression. However, the evidence has been mixed due to limitations in the image acquisition, sensitivity of the analysis methods, and confounds in the sample characteristics. Our aim is to examine cortical and subcortical morphology, in particular hippocampal volume and subregional morphology, in patients with unipolar depression.